A Dear Thought
by Amatsu Rein
Summary: --Tsuki no Shippo-- Hanzo finally gets his mind and heart in order. Its about time he knew exactly what he wants.


_Disclaimer: I don't own all the coolness of Tail of the Moon (Tsuki no Shippo). You can all dream about it, but its never going to happen._

_A/N--YES!! I found the draft of this FINALLY!! Do you have any idea as to how exciting that is? No? Oh well, shit happens. Anyways, here is my other Tsuki no Shippo Oneshot._

**A Dear Thought**

Hanzo had pointed out that she was heavier and it hit Usagi _hard_. She cut right down on her meals and snacks, giving most of her food to Usamaru and Mamezo's piglet when she didn't think anybody was looking. She couldn't be fat, Hanzo didn't like it. He deserved beauty, and that's what he'd get! Even if it meant near starvation.

But since when is Hanzo blind to Usagi's doings? He didn't want a pig, but a skeleton wasn't much better. Hanzo was also not one for putting things delicatly.

"Usagi," he said one night at dinner, during one of the girls attempts at lessening her portion. "That food was prepared for you, not Mamezo's pets."

In spite of her whining about what he said he wanted and only god knows what else, she stopped sneaking her food to the animals. She did stick to one serving at meal times, and avoided fattening snacks like the plague, while taking Goemon's advice on doing some sort of daily excersize. It made Hanzo happy to see the girl really trying in her ninjutsu training and actually enjoying it.

But, all that happiness made Hanzo blind to something else; the goings-on of her warped little mind (not that there normally was much going on in there). Her worry over her appearance hadn't died with her crash diet, and held her on constant edge. Her duties and studies came second to what Hanzo though of her physically. She was going so far as to consider growing her hair out and trying out some make-up!

It took alot, but Usagi managed to keep all those around her blind to her aquiring of some rouge and white face powder. She was careful in her planning of their practice too. Hanzo would probably be pissed if he found out about this.

As far as Usagi knew, midnight saw only sleeping bodies, and with a free day the following morning, why not try it then? But, what Usagi didn't know was that Hanzo spent a good hour with her every night, making sure his little klutz was where she should be. Sometimes he got to it early, other times early morning.

And this night he came in somewhere around the middle, catching her contemplating her face in a mirror. She hadn't put any of the horrid stuff on her face yet, giving Hanzo the chance to remove silly thoughts from her head, and god knows that girl had alot of silly thoughts.

All that really amounted to was a yanking away of her tray of cosmetics, not disturbing a single item there, and sitting in its place. Usagi gaped at him in surprise.

He said, "You don't need it." in a surprisingly gentle tone, his expression matching up perfectly. Her smile came slowly, her eyes tearng up in the process, and it was all wrapped together with a hug. Hanzo took it without question, welcoming her onto his lap with a quick glance at the sleeping Mamezo nearby. He'd never understand the female need for beauty.

Hanzo held his fiancee for so long that, not only did he believe Usagi was asleep, but he himself was dozing off too. But Usagi was far from sleep. Being in Hanzo's arms thrilled her. It also reminded her of her lack of knowledge in baby-making. Yuri's hints had done her no favors at all. Hanzo would know, as men tended to, and surely all she had to do was ask about it?

"Hanzo," he started into wakefulness at her voice and looked down at her and waited for her to continue. She was blushing, but asked, "How are babies made?"

Hanzo frowned as he tried to think up the best way to answer his naive fiancee. She hid her face against his chest, now wondering if the question was out of line. She always had had a knack for asking the wrong things at the worst times.

But Hanzo had every intention of letting Usagi in on the wonders of the human body. This was normally a secret kept between mother and daughter, but his Usagi didn't have a mother to teach her. So, now he had to find a way to explain sex to her.

_Or just show her, _his more reckless side teased, which he couldn't help hearing. He was attracted to her to some degree; he had male instinct to thank for that. And any man would be drawn to something as small and helpless as she was. That, and he had been gifted with the feel of her softer areas against his muscles, and longed to feel them again.

Ah, the night she had fallen from the cliff in her pursuit of him he remembered fondly. For all the panic he had felt at her initial lack of breathing, being able to hold her close, feel skin on skin, had made him forgive her lack of skills just that once. Yes, she had a smaller chest, short hair, and wasn't exactly slim, but it was still her. And it surprised him that that was all she needed to be.

But the best way to explain sex to her was _not _coming to mind. How on earth did mothers do it? Usagi had almost given up on having an answer when Hanzo said, "It isn't the easiest thing for a man to explain to a girl, but I'll try."

Usagi looked up at him in delight, her embarrassement forgotten. "Really?"

He nodded, returning her grin to a lesser extent. "But its something we'd best discuss away from Mamezo. It could be bothersome to have him wake and hear something he shouldn't."

"Oh, okay." Usagi got off him and stood up. It was then that Hanzo decided she would not be walking to their destination. The girl tetered dangerously and he took hold of her thighs to avoid disaster. The meer height of his hands made her blush and look away from him. He'd have grabbed her hips instead if he didn't love watching her blush so much. "W-where should we go?"

He stood up behind her and swept her off her feet, causing her to squeak in surprise. "My room, of course. There's no safer place in Segachi."

"Oh!" he could see the excitement in her eyes. It amazed and pleased him that such a small thing could cause her such joy. And, beacuse of that joy, he couldn't help himself. He hefted the girl up higher and put his lips to hers. He had wanted to taste her ever since Goemon had planted one on her. She froze up, just as she had when Goemon had forced his lips on hers. He gentled and tempted her to try and return the kiss, and she didn't disappoint. It was uncertain, but the slight pressure and pucker she gave back was held _so_ much promise.

When he released her lips, he found her blushing and was once again reminded of the one night he had held her bare. He kisses her nose and was sorely tempted to murmur, 'very well done'.

But he didn't, opting for resting his head against hers and continuing on to his, soon to be their, bed. Tomorrow he'd have the wedding arrangements made, just so he could hold her bare again without a viable reason.

She snuggled into his neck, heaving a pleased sigh. His smile had been more than enough to comfort and reassure her. She dozed off, swayed to sleep by Hanzo's sure steps and steady heartbeat. He hardly noticed her passing into dreamland, and, as such, wasn't quite as gentle as he should have been in laying her down on his blankets. Her eys fluttered back open and she blinked up at him blearily.

He smiled at her. "I should carry you everywhere. You'd fall down less and that way I wouldn't have to worry about you."

"You worry about me?" she asked in sleepy, childish delight.

"Every minute of every day, whenever I can't see you." he said softly, straching out beside her. He kept her close with one arm, not that she needed encouraging to sunggle. She wrapped her arms around his middle, nestling against him and forgetting about their reason for moving there. "Usagi?"

"Hm?"

"I thought you wanted to know about baby-making."

"I do!" Usagi said as hurriedly as one can while half asleep. "I'm just a little tired s'all."

"Later, then." he said stroking her hair. She was in his bed, thats all he really cared about. That, and it gave him a chance to fingure out _exactly _how he was going to explain the making of life to her. He'd have to ask Hanzou and Sara. They'd know how to go about it.

"Hanzo," he looked down, even though Usagi's face was buried in his night clothing. "Have you...have you decided on who you're going to take as your wife?"

He smiled and chuckled, hugging the girl tighter and rolling onto his back so that her body lay over his. She still hadn't figured it out for herself. He'd have alot of tutoring to do in the coming years. "Yes, I have."

"Who?"

"You." he murmured, rubbing her back. "Go to sleep, Usagi."

**Fin**

_A/N--This was about Hanzo picking Usagi as his wife, not about making her understand sex, just so you know._


End file.
